Pitter Patter Memories
by shiranai-neko
Summary: "Who are you?" The question slipped out of his tongue, anticipating for her answer. She gradually retreated her hand, disappointing him. "Like I said, I am just a forgotten memory, a mere fragment of your past."


**Waa! I really love you all for all those lovely reviews from my previous one shot stories! ^_^**

**Here's another HaruTaka/ KonoEne one shot for ya! ~**

**This was from last week but sadly, we had connection problems~ T_T**

**I hope you'll like it!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Pitter-patter._

His feet halted as the gray sky started crying, reaching out both hands as droplets began to caress his fingers. He looked around. The streetlights continuously flickered green. The patter of raindrops resonated throughout out the void streets, habited by only him, an artificial being.

He let himself be absorbed by the rhythm of droplets in an attempt to calm himself, but it didn't. Loneliness blanketed over him as he stood in the middle of the frigid darkness, thinking of it as a trance. His very existence was frivolous in this world.

He buried his face with his palms and crouched down.

_Pitter-patter._

He started, "I want to-"

"-disappear?"

A grumpy female voice interrupted him, the thumps of her footsteps reverberated all around. He raised his head to confront his unexpected visitor.

The girl kept her black hair in twin tails. Her slim body was cladded by a blue jacket, a single white stipe embedded on both sleeves, a yellow skirt matched with a pair of dark shorts underneath and a pair of red sneakers. A black headphone draped around her neck and a small smirk played upon her lips.

The white haired boy was amazed at the light the light she was bringing. With every step, the city illuminated, sunlight crept out the dark clouds, and the rain broke off as she made her path to him. But he felt displeased when she distanced herself from him, leaving him longing for the warmth and shuddering in darkness under the cruel rain.

"Lonely aren't we?" She stuffed her hands in her skirt's pockets and gazed at him impassively with her hazel orbs. Overall, she looked familiar to him.

_Pitter-patter._

"Umm… Do I know you?" He tilted his head a bit, a perplexed look spread all over his face. She blinked at first but she softened her expression. Hurt was evident in her eyes.

"Maybe," she breathed out, kicking a small stone.

His brows furrowed. "Maybe? What do you mean?" The albino nestled his drenched white locks behind his ears as it covered his sight from her.

"Hmm…" The dark haired girl bit her lip. "Let's say my very existence seems insignificant to you, now." She trembled as she continued, "But yours aren't in mine."

Curiosity fell over him. "Are you a friend?"

"Maybe." She tapped her foot. "I am just a forgotten memory, a mere fragment of your past." The girl smiled bitterly. Though she had brought the daylight, she seemed lonely herself.

He broke the deafening silence. "A-are you alive?" He knew it was a weird question but he asked anyway. She forced out her usual smirk. "Maybe. What do you think?"

He fumbled at her reply. He didn't know who she was. But, he strongly believed that she was still alive, his gut was telling him and she must be. Yet, he was confused.

Frankly, it felt like she was important to him before. No, perhaps she was more significant to him than himself –or more than anyone else. Her name was at the tip of his tongue yet, he couldn't even remember it. He felt frustrated. In the end, he couldn't answer. The albino was left tongue tied.

_Pitter-patter._

"You said you wanted to disappear." He turned his attention to her. "Why is that?" She pouted a little, raising a brow at him.

He gulped before he spoke. He had no doubt. "I- I am lonely…" he murmured but she heard him completely. The word itself left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Hmm…" She pondered at his reply. "You are not lonely though, I could see that."

His thoughts were puzzled. She squatted in front of him and gave him a crooked smile. Yet, the distance between them was not covered.

"But darkness engulfed-"

"-your world?" She had cut him and articulated, "Idiot. Isn't it pretty obvious? Don't you feel warm?" Her tone slightly angered and she crossed her arms across her chest.

Konoha felt the cold crept to him even more and the rain worsened.

"I feel cold," he spat out as he wrapped himself with his own arms. The twin tailed girl frowned. "No, Idiot. I meant there." She pointed at him. "Your left chest."

He shivered as he touched his left chest. He was confounded. It was _warm _and it felt _–calming._

He knew he was different, different from them. He wanted to fit in. But now, inside his cold mechanical body, laid something warm he had comprehended as foreign. "I-it's warm," he mumbled and she smiled.

"Aren't you lucky you're alive?" Her hazel orbs lightened up. "To have such precious friends by your side? Did you also forget that?"

He felt astonished. Memories of his dear friends flashed in his mind like lightning. The Mekakushi Dan. The people who had accepted his wholly, even his oddness. He really loved them, especially their overflowing kindness. He wanted to be with them more.

"Ah yes, everyone's here."

Tears pricked his eyes as he realized that importance of his existence. He wasn't alone. Not anymore. He was going to protect them.

_Pitter-patter._

Out of the blue, a black haired girl in twin tails appeared in his thoughts. She was the one the brown haired boy had been chasing in his dreams. But it felt like it was him pursuing her vanishing shadow in the pitch black darkness. She had been constantly in front of him, yet who was she? Who was this girl? Moreover, who was she to him?

She reached for him. Her nearing hand slowly meeting his face as the distance between them closed.

Finally, the pouring rain and the cold darkness were cancelled as she brought her light to him. Her touch was as warm as he wanted it to be. And he liked it.

She smiled at him genuinely and immediately, her warmth swept over him. He could only widen his pinkish red eyes.

"Who are you?" The question slipped out of his tongue, anticipating for her answer. She gradually retreated her hand, disappointing him.

"Like I said, I am just a forgotten memory, a mere fragment of your past." Her smile disappeared and she looked down. He pouted. He had hurt her.

"No, what's your name?" His curious pinkish red orbs met with her sullen hazel ones. She smiled a bit.

"Takane. Enomoto Takane." And with that, she stood up, knocking him slightly on the head before walking away. The boy panicked inside. She was going to leave now? This was all too soon. Hundreds of questions in his mind were still not answered.

He wanted to chase her and remember who she is. But he can't now. Someday.

"Will I-" He hesitated. "Will I ever meet you again?" He felt relieved that she had left her light to him. She halted and turned her gaze at the white haired boy. And she grinned.

"Maybe. I mean, I might be closer than you think." And her shadow faded.

He was confused again. Closer? That seemed unbelievable.

"Konoha!" Another female voice rang. "Oi, Konoha!" It brought him back to reality. He fluttered his eyes open and promptly sat up to find that he slept in the dan's headquarters. It was all a dream.

The cold metal held by him vibrated and it revealed a yelling cyber girl.

"Ene?"

"Geez, Konoha! You had dozed off and Master and the others left us." She pouted as her blue twin tails swayed. The girl glared at him. "Come on, let's go!"

He nodded as he got up and started for the door.

It was then he realized that she had the same voice as her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**How was it?**

**I hope I didn't make them too OOC~ **

**Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated, to help this very idiotic author.**

**Until the next one shot! ~ ^_^**

**Woo! KagePro and HaruTaka for the win! 3**

**Jaa matte ne! ~**


End file.
